Love, Me
by R.Lupin-Malfoy
Summary: The end of the war brings more than just a Voldemort-less life for Harry. He knew things would be different but never in a 1000 years would he have put his galleons on this... written in my youth, post war. VERY OOC and AU not epilogue compliant. non-cannon. Adult themes. Original Character.
1. Goodbye

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="color: #292929; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13.3333px;"Before we get started i feel i must warn all my readers that this was the very first fanfiction i ever wrote. It was posted to a forum called Chamber of secrets. over the years my writing has improved I've even become a Beta for a few friends. However this story is in it's purest form cut and pasted right from the site it was originally posted on. Here's why... over the years I've tried to rewrite it but it just didn't feel the same. I have two sequels in the works that i want to continue on however can"t post because it wouldn't feel right to not have book one available and loose you in book three. So here is, goofy writing and all. This was written mid-series release so it is VERY OC and AU. enjoy loves. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #292929;"Hey everybody! This is my 1st fanfic! I think it's okay but let me know what u think. send me an owl! until I get a feedback place / br / DISCLAIMER:-: I am not the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling! Therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. This story is from my imagination and purely for the entertainment of myself and / br / Chapter 1: Goodbye/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #292929;" br / Bill and Fleur's wedding was absolutely beautiful. The reception had lasted well into the evening. The air was full of love, laughter, and happiness, but as they say, all good things must eventually / Harry began climbing the stairs to the room he was sharing with Ron. When he passed Ginny's room he noticed the door cracked open he leaned close and could hear talking. Harry was about to knock when he heard crying. Confused and curious he leaned in closer to hear what was going on. br / "Ginny, it's okay. Stop crying" he heard. br / 'Ginny's crying!' Harry thought 'geez now what did I do?' br / He couldn't believe he had made her cry, 'wait your getting ahead of yourself mate. There's no way she's crying over you. It's been a whole month.' he said to himself, before sitting on the stairs to listen / "Hermione, I'm sorry I just can't help it. It's really just been a really glorious day and well I just can't help but think.. what if.. you know. What if I never get a chance to experience that kind of love? What if I never get married? What if I.. he ..." Ginny said before bursting into tears again. Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelief br / "Ginny don't think like that. Everything is going to be fine! It will all work out I promise." br / Outside Harry gave a sigh of relief. Ginny wasn't crying about him, she was crying about her future. He smiled to himself, stood up and continued up to Ron's room for / The next morning when Ginny awoke she discovered Hedwig perched on her bedpost. Hedwig had three scrolls tied to her leg. Ginny gave Hedwig a confusing smile then reached for the first / br / Ginny,br / So sorry we didn't have the chance to say goodbye. Harry thought it would be best if we allowed everyone to sleep in. We hope to only be gone a few months. Harry has an idea on what to do, but first we have to find the other hidden horcruxes. I still cannot believe Voldemort split his soul it's completely mental. I'm so nervous Ginny. I really hope everything goes well. Anyway, I must be going, I have others to write to before we leave. Take care, I'll miss / br / Love you like a sister,br / Hermionebr / br / Ginny could feel the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she reached for the second / br / My Darling little sister!br / I know I know it sounds funny coming from me, right? Right well as you probably know when you go down for breakfast this morning you won't see my smiling face. I bet your thinking that's a good thing. But hey I am allowed to dream that you will be depressed right. Look it's going to be a while until I see you again so I feel I should say something important. Don't go getting yourself into any trouble! I won't be there to bail you out! I am going to miss you so much. Please take care of mum for me you know how she can get. OH! since they have decided to reopen Hogwarts I want you going back to school! No excuses and I'm not there to argue so you have to listen to me! ha! Ginny, you need to make something of yourself and finish your education. While we are gone, I'll have a talk with Harry. Hermione told me about last night and she's right you know. He just has a lot on his mind right now and is just looking to protect you. He'll smarten up you'll see. I must go now. br / br / I love you, stay / Ronbr / br / Ginny burst out in tears. Ron never told her he loved her. 'I can't believe I'm getting all emotional because my idiotic brother told me he loved me' she thought to herself. After taking a few deep breaths Ginny grabbed the last / br / Gin,br / Could you please watch Hedwig for me. She'll be a bit of a giveaway out here. Thanks. Oh, and I left a box on your nightstand it's rather important to me, please keep it / br / Thanks, br / Harry br / br / "THAT'S IT," she screamed at the letter. "THAT'S ALL HE WROTE JUST WATCH HIS STUPID BIRD AND KEEP THIS DUMB BOX SAFE?!" Ginny couldn't believe what she had just read. No goodbye, nothing. She felt her heart snap in half. Ginny laid back in her bed and cried for hours thinking about the months to come./span/p 


	2. Three Years

heeey good to see your back for more! well I won't keep u any longer... here it is...

Chapter 2: Year's and tears

It had been almost three years and Ginny could still remember the morning her brother left just like it was yesterday. It's a usual thing to see the youngest Weasley sitting on the front stairs of The Burrow nowadays just staring off into space waiting for something to happen. Today was different though, today she sat on the steps examining a small mahogany box. The box was about five inches in length all around and two inches in height. Ginny ran her fingers along the edge of the box like she often did while holding it. She was searching for some sort of latch or handle, but found nothing. Her fingers ran across the smooth engravings, there were six small letters on the box two in each corner on the top. Also, it had 'POTTER' engraved along the front edge. Ginny remembered the box a few weeks after Harry, Ron, and Hermione left. She racked her brain day and night for three weeks trying to figure out how to open it before she noticed the engravings. Then of course school began, she promised Ron she would go back. Then her summer job in Diagon Alley with her brothers in between her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. So naturally she forgot all about it. Ginny had managed to figure out that it was a Potter family heirloom and that Harry's parents had once owned it indicated by the J&L in the upper left hand corner. But that was it, the box was a huge mystery that's caused her plenty of headaches.

A scream suddenly ripped Ginny from her thoughts. Ginny jumped up and ran inside gently put the box on the table and headed for the source. When Ginny reached the kitchen, she found her mother excitedly jumping for joy. "Ginny!" cheered Mrs. Weasley "Ginny, darling they did it! VOLDEMORT IS NO MORE!"  
Ginny stared at her mother shocked 'Did she just say Voldemort's name?' she asked herself. Then suddenly Ginny realized what her mother had said and joined her mom in cheering and jumping for joy. She looked at the paper in her mother's hand the cover of The Daily Prophet proved everything in huge bold letters was the title:

VOLDEMORT'S FINISHED

Ginny could feel her eyes filling with tears as she looked proudly at the photo beneath the title there stood her brother, Harry, and Hermione smiling proudly.  
"This means Ron's coming home!" Cheered Mrs. Weasley, as she set off to tidy up the house for heryoungest son's homecoming.  
Looking at the picture again something caught Ginny's eye, Hermione was wearing a wedding ring on her left hand. Ginny's eyes became wide with wonder 'who did she marry?' she thought. Almost as if the picture had read her mind Harry slipped his arm around her waist. Ginny's heart sank, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ginny dashed the paper into the trash and ran to her room before she could see Ron do the exact same thing.


	3. Voldemort's Demise

Chapter 3: Voldemort's Demise

"So Harry what are your going to do with your 100,000 galleons?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head lightly as if to just come out of a trance. "Huh... oh...uh I don't know I'll probably just put it away for a while, maybe even buy a house." "Sounds like a plan" smiled Hermione. Just as Harry was about to slip back into his thoughts he heard Hermione say something about Hedwig. Harry looked out the window and smiled. The ministry has put the three of them up in a suite in a luxurious hotel, this way they could regain their strength before their trip home. Harry hadn't the chance to tell anyone where they were and yet Hedwig still found him. "Smart Hedwig, I've missed you dearly." said Harry as she landed on his arm. Hedwig hooted lightly and nudged him affectionately.

Harry thought back to a few days ago. He had been sitting in a run-down hotel room preparing himself for what was next. It would be the end of something, hopefully Voldemort. In front of him laid the three trinkets he had collected over the past few years, and a locket. Voldemort's horcruxes destroyed well all but one...

*flashback*  
 _Nagini lay dead at Harry's feet. 'now to Voldemort himself' thought Harry. Harry turned and came face to face with Voldemort. Harry smiled and one by one he threw the horcruxes at his feet. Both man and beast stared each other down, sizing one another up inside their minds. Harry could hear Ron, Hermione, and The Order Of The Phoenix behind him. Taking out death eaters one by one. It had been Hermione's idea to surprise them and to everyone's surprise it worked. All the death eaters had been thrown off completely and unsure of what was going on. by the time they had realized it, it had become too late.  
Voldemort raised his wand to Harry and his eye's narrowed. 'This is it' thought Harry. Harry concentrated on everyone and everything he had ever loved, never had the chance to love, and would never love again. Names, face, and emotions all began to run wildly through his body. Just as you could hear Voldemort yell "AVADA..." Harry screamed. All his emotional rage came blasting out of the tip of his wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest where his heart should have been. Voldemort froze, clutched his chest, let out a horrifying gasp, then fell to the ground dead._  
*end flashback*

Harry sighed. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." he announced. Soon all three were fast asleep.


	4. Returning Emotionally after Waking Up

I've combined four and five because four was so tiny, no idea why. I'm reading along as I'm Beta-ing and I cant help but laugh, there sure is a lot of screaming going on!

chapter 4: wake up

The next morning Hermione woke up a bit earlier than usual. Not really feeling like getting out of bed so she just sat up and stared at her hand. Hermione twirled the beautiful rings on her finger, just knowing that they could finally be happy she smiled down at her sleeping husband. Even though they've only been married for almost a year they've been together for two. 'two weeks' thought Hermione 'our one year wedding anniversary is in two weeks.' They had decided together that their relationship would be best unknown that way nobody would become distracted form the task at hand. Well now Voldemort was dead and everyone could know and share their love. Hermione smiled at her now stirring husband she stole a glance at the clock and became wide eyed "Wake up." she said while nudging him. "Whaaaat" he whined. "You've got to get back in bed before he notices you're not there!" she said quickly. "OH Shit" he yelped before jumping out of bed, grabbing his shirt off the floor and heading for the door. Hermione jumped up to close the door behind him when she noticed he was standing just outside of it.

...

...

"Hello mate" Ron said tiredly. Harry sat on the couch with a half smiling laugh "so..." he began " um... did you know your shirt is on backwards?" Ron looked down and kicked himself it was also on inside out. "Look Harry I can... well we can explain." said Ron nervously as he reached back and pulled Hermione to his side. Before he could say anything else, Harry began to crack up laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Ron. Harry looked at him and started laughing again. " Do... do you think that I'm that stupid Ron?!" Harry managed to choke out. " I know you two are hitched." Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other with questioning than accusing look. "Now don't you two go and get mad at one another, no one told me." said Harry "I saw the ring at the ministry and I knew you two were together so I placed one and one together." "But how did you know we were together?" asked Ron. "Well" began Harry, who was a bit embarrassed about this part. "I've been up early before but you were sneaking back into the room so I stayed quiet. that and your _evening activities_ have woken me up quite a few times." Hermione turned pink and hid her head behind Ron's shoulder. "sorry" mumbled Ron. "But why didn't you just tell us you knew it would have been so much easier." "For who? You two?" asked Harry "Yes, that's exactly what I needed to deal with at the time. The two of you all lovey dovey and me all alone and depressed. uh no." Before Hermione could think a wave of nausea hit her like a train. "I think I'm going to be sick" she announced before running out of the room. Ron quickly followed

Chapter 5: Emotional returns

"Ginny" she heard her mother say while taping on her bedroom door before entering. "Darling it's 11:30 in the morning. You can't stay up here all day again. It's not healthy sweetie. Now whatever it is please tell me. Talk to me I'm your mother that's what I'm here for." Ginny looked up her mother with swollen eyes. "Harry." she started "Harry and Hermione... mum... Hermione and Harry are... dead."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her only daughter in disbelief and shock. "Ginny!" she squealed "what on earth gave you that idea! Harry and Hermione are very much alive, and are on their way here. So really you see there's truly nothing to be upset..." "THEY'RE DEAD TO ME" screamed Ginny. Before breaking into another stream of tears. Mrs. Weasley was at a loss for words she hadn't the slightest clue of what had come over her. She smiled when she heard the calamer of familiar voices downstairs. "You know what" started Mrs. Weasley "Why don't I send Hermione up here..." "DONT YOU DARE" interrupted Ginny coldly "Don't even think about sending her up here." "Fine, then. Sit in here all miserable and alone than." she huffed before stomping out.

When Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen her mood immediately changed "HARRY" She squealed pulling him into a tight embrace "Where's Ron?" "He's in the bathroom with Hermione she's been sick all week, so he's comforting her." laughed Harry. Mrs. Weasley went and opened the bathroom door and sure enough there sat her son, holding back Hermione's hair, rubbing her back and whispering sweetly in her ear. "Ron" said Mrs. Weasley. "Hey mum, er... would you mind if I said hello in a second she's been sick for a few days now." Ron said looking at his mother. "How about I stay here and take over" suggested Mrs. Weasley "I need you to go upstairs and talk to Ginny." Ron was a little hesitant at first but finally agreed. He leaned over and kissed her on top of her head before heading up to Ginny's room.

'I really can't believe all of this is happening' thought Ginny. A soft knock broke her thoughts " go away" she screamed at the door. "But it's me" came from the other side. Ginny's eyes grew wide "RON!" she squealed. Taking this as his cue Ron walked into the room. Ginny jumped off her bed and tackled him to the floor. "Well, it's good to see you to!" he laughed gasping for air. Ginny jumped up and pinched herself making sure it wasn't a dream. Ron pushed himself up off the floor. He smiled looking at her "Well it seems like I've missed a lot I bet your fighting them off with a stick." he joked. "My baby sister's not a baby anymore. wow I missed you."

Out of nowhere Ginny smacked Ron across the face.

Ron looked at her in disbelief. "what the he..." he started before she interrupted him " HOW DARE YOU _RONALD_ DON'T YOU WALTZ IN HERE AFTER THREE YEARS AND JUST CASUALLY TELL ME YOU MISSED ME! YOU NEVER WROTE, VISITED, OR ANYTHING! I'VE BEEN SCARED OUT OF MY MIND FOR YOU LOT AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'wow I've missed you" I'VE CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP ALMOST EVERY NIGHT FOR THREE YEARS _THREE YEARS_ AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

Ron drew in a deep breath than sighed. "are you sure you want to be saying this to me?"

"Of course I do" she sniffled.

"Right" he said "Well than are you done?"

Keeping her anger she nodded her head so he could speak. "Ginny" he began "I did visit" he held up a hand to her before she could protest. "I did visit " he continued "We all did. As often as possible to. But we had to visit from afar, we HAD to keep out distance. We couldn't risk revealing our location so we kept our distance to keep you and everyone else safe. we were not sure whether you lot were being watched. but we were there trust me. I was at every one of your Quidditch games and your graduation."

Ginny was crying lightly as she soaked it all in. "And Harry?" she asked. "Yes, him to. However, he stopped visiting almost a year ago. Can't figure out why and he wouldn't tell any one." replied Ron.

Ron sat there and watched his sister cry. He was never good at comforting her. It was always Hermione and Harry's job. 'Harry' thought Ron 'He would know what to do.' "You know I think I'll go get Harry I know he wants to see you and he's always been good at comforting you." said Ron. Just realizing what Ron said Ginny stomped her foot and screamed. Ron slide back a bit afraid she might spit fire next. "You will not go get Harry I don't even want look at him right now." she screamed. Ron looked at her than quickly covered up his mistake remembering what happened at Dumbledore's funeral before they left "okay" He said "than Hermione" "Don't you dare bring that back-stabbing bitch anywhere near me!" Ron sat shocked staring at his sister looking at her like he had never seen her ever before. She was full of hate and anger. What would make her this way.

Ron looked down at his wedding band. That was the only solution he could come up with. She knew about the marriage and was afraid Hermione was going to take him away from her. 'awe' though Ron right before he laughed lightly. 'oops wrong thing to do' he thought as he saw her eyes shoot daggers at him. "YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO BE FUNNY!" she screamed. "No" he replied quietly. "Well you were laughing... ugh!" she huffed "Get out! you're an uncompassionate git! I can't stand the site of you right now either! so GET OUT!" she screamed as she pushed Ron into the hallway.


	5. Blind, cover-up, Wide Eyed

Another chapter mash up!

Chapter 6: Blinded

Ron shook his head as he walked downstairs. "Mental that one is." He said as he entered the dining room. "How is she?" he asked while nodding towards Hermione. "She'll be fine, how's Ginny?" asked Harry. "I don't know." said Ron "I think she needs you. Although she was sort of cruel when I mentioned you. Anyway, she's always a lot calmer when your around." "Right, well I'll just go up and see her then." nodded Harry.

Slowly Harry climbed the stairs to Ginny's bedroom and stopped just outside the door. Harry drew in a deep breath 'that scent' Harry thought. He knew it only as her own, there was no other smell like it. He smiled to himself when he noticed her door was partially open. Harry eased his way into the opening, halfway through he looked up.

Harry's smile fell. There across the room laying on Ginny's bed was not only Ginny but a figure he knew well. The two were wrapped in each other oblivious of their visitor. Harry's heart sank and his grip on the doorknob tightened.

The moment he saw Dean Thomas reach down and roughly grip Ginny butt Harry pulled the door shut hard. He could have sworn he heard the hinges come loose over Ginny's scream.

He ran downstairs before anyone came out of the room.

Chapter 7: Cover Up

"What the heck was that?" asked Dean. Both were sitting up staring at the door. "No idea." replied Ginny. Although she knew exactly what and who that was. 'What's he getting at?' she thought 'He's married! Didn't he expect me to move on.' "Well love, this has been fun but I really just apparated over to see your brother and Harry. It was nice seeing you again." Dean said with a sly smirk. Dean got up and crossed the room to the door. "Dean" said Ginny "I'm sorry about that I just sort of couldn't help myself." "It's okay" Dean said before disappearing out of the room.

That was another lie, she knew exactly what she was doing and why. Ginny had been standing at her door when Dean had apparated into the hallway to say hello. At the same time, she heard Harry say he was coming up. So, she grabbed Dean pulled him into the room and kissed him. But the reaction from Harry was unexpected. She sat on the edge for a few minutes pondering her thoughts. Like as if on que her eyes became wide and she jumped up when she heard someone scream 'YOU' from downstairs

Chapter 8: Eyes Wide Open

Harry angrily plopped down in a chair at the table his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands pulling at his hair. "I knew it" whispered Harry "I knew it but I didn't want to believe it." Ron looked at him puzzled. "You knew what mate." "I knew Ron, but I just ignored it. Your sisters moved on with her life! I knew it a year ago when I saw her wrapped in Seamus' arms. But, I only nudged the nagging torment away because it wasn't something I could deal with at the time. Just now though. what I just saw... proves everything...she was. upstairs..." He trailed off slowly. Anger engulfed him the moment Dean appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "hey Ron, Harry so good to see you two again." said Dean. "With YOU!" growled Harry loudly. "What the Hell was that up there Thomas!"

Dean lifted an eyebrow at Harry. "Ginny's a big girl now Potter AND she's unspoken for. Therefore, she's free to do anything she wants with WHO EVER she wants." said Dean with a smirk. "wrong words" whispered Hermione to Ron. "Wrong face" whispered Ron to Hermione. "Ginny's not just some piece of meat that can be ravished." screamed Harry. "A lot's changed since you've left Harry! You don't know Ginny like I know her." yelled Dean before becoming smug and adding a "LITERALTY"

Harry's heart felt like it had been ripped out. He gaged at the mental image of Dean's hands on Ginny's bare body. Dean smiled at Harry's expression and decided salt would be nice right about now. "You know Harry I'm not the only one!" he said with a smirk. Harry glared at Dean then looked right passed him. Ginny was standing behind him with a look of shock and embarrassment, the look of _guilt._

Harry felt a Sharp dagger fly through his now empty chest. Harry suddenly had the biggest urge to wipe the smirk from Dean's face. Not the magical way either, the muggle way. The way Hermione had hit Draco in their third year at Hogwarts. Harry jumped from his seat and lunged himself at Dean, tackling him to the ground. Harry sat up, grabbed Deans collar and punched him square in the jaw twice.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny scream. this distracted him for a split second allowing Dean to Wrestle an arm free and punch harry back.


	6. I love YOU

HEY LOOK MORE SCREAMING! lol btw i just realized how much i missed this story!

Chapter 9: Because I love YOU

Harry felt Ron's arms around his shoulders pulling him off Dean. "you're an asshole Harry" Ginny screamed as she bent down to help Dean to his feet. "Yeah? well you're a tramp." Harry yelled back as he wiped blood from his lip. He heard quite a few gasps from around the room but he didn't care. Ginny held Dean back just as he was about to run after Harry.  
"Don't Dean. This is my fight" she whispered to him. Ginny turned to Harry and with all her force slapped him across the face. Harry had his eyes closed and was facing the ground. 'I deserved that' he thought. The slap Ginny had given him hurt more than Dean's punch. He was bruised physically and emotionally.

Harry breathed deeply so when he opened his eyes nothing would escape them, not one single tear. He turned his face up to meet Ginny's gaze she was red faced and crying.  
"WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO HARRY?" she screamed "JUST SIT AROUND HERE UNTILL YOU DECIDED TO COME HOME! DO ABSOLUTLY NOTHING WITH MY LIFE. STAY EMOTIONLESS AND LONELY!"  
"YES ACTUALLY" Harry yelled back.  
"WELL OBVIOUSLY,YOU DONT KNOW ME VERY WELL!" she responded " BESIDES IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN THROW ROCKS! YOU LEFT ME HERE KNOWING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! ALMOST THREE YEARS HARRY! NOT EVEN A BLOODY GOODBYE JUST A HERE WATCH THIS UNOPENABLE BOX AND MY DAMN BIRD!... ANYWAY IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WAITED FOR ME!"  
"WHAT?!" yelled Harry  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN?" Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Dean all sat astonished.  
They couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of them, yet none wanted to miss a thing and sat planted in their seats watching.

"IT MEANS, YOU SIR, TOOK OFF, FELL IN LOVE, AND GOT MARRIED!" she screamed and glanced over at Hermione. Harry followed her eye's and smiled. "What the hell are you smiling at?" she snapped.  
"Your stupidity." Harry snapped back. A smirk then spread on his face sending cold chills running down Ginny's back. 'I hate it when he does that!' thought Ginny. Harry's voice suddenly snapped her back to reality.

"Look Gin, open your eyes and LOOK!" Harry yelled as he reached for Ron and Hermione's left hands. Harry place both of their hands together and pointed at the matching set. "Ron and Hermione are married not me and Hermione." laughed Harry. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both stood there shocked not knowing what to do or even say for that matter.

"Oh My Godric!" squealed Mrs. Weasley "I can't believe this! Oh, dear WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! Why in the world didn't you tell me!"  
"Well mum, it's not like we've had the..." started Ron before Ginny interrupted him.  
"Wait, what?! Ron and Hermione...but you... then you're not..."  
"No" sighed Harry with a smile "I'm not married."  
"WHY NOT!" screamed Ginny and Harry's smile faded. "YOU LEFT ME NO SIGN THAT YOU WANTED TO PURSUE OUR RELATIONSHIP WHEN YOU GOT BACK. SO, I REALLY DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE ANGRY ABOUT ME MOVING ON!" Harry could feel his anger rise within him again. This time it wasn't focused on Dean or Ginny but on himself. He was angry at him, he, Harry had never told Ginny how he felt about her. He never told her of his intentions so she was right, she had every right to move on.

"Because, I thought you loved me." said Harry quietly. Ginny looked at him and gave a laugh of disbelief.

"Are you serious Harry." she said "You knew I loved you! BUT DID THAT MATTER TO YOU! NO, YOU HAD TO RUN OFF AND SAVE THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD BECAUSE YOUR HARRY POTTER."  
"IT DID MATTER TO ME!" he screamed cutting her off "IT DOES MATTER TO ME! I HAD TO FINISH OFF VOLDEMORT. But not because of my pride or some stupid prophecy but BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Harry stopped for a moment to see her reaction. She was quiet and looked like she needed to know more. "Look Gin, I wanted to live a life away from fear. Out of the shadows, not hidden away scared that one day he could find us and kill you. You are the only thing I ever think about. You're the thing that helped me to defeat him. Your love, not some stupid spell or incantation. But the way I feel for you is more powerful than any magic. I love you."

Harry hadn't realized that he had started crying. Ginny looked like she had just been smacked stupid with the Hogwarts Express. The whole room was silent for what seemed like forever. Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes before quickly looking away. Ginny walked over to Harry and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Her touch was so much warmer than the icy cold slap he had received before. Ginny wiped away Harry's tears and stood on her toes to kiss him. As their lips touched Harry relaxed placing his hands lightly on her hips and began to deepen the depth of their kiss. Suddenly Dean's words came rushing back to him and the vision of him grasping her backside with such strength flew into his mind and caused Harry to push Ginny away. He sat down in the chair and placed his head in his hands again.


	7. Goodbye, Lake, Alone

Smashing them together again.

Chapter 10: Dean's goodbye

Ginny stood in the middle of the room completely disbelieving what had just happened. 'He pushed me away' she thought to herself 'and, he's crying. I've never seen Harry cry. How could I break him like this?'

"I think you've overstayed your welcome Dean." said Ron harshly.  
"Right. Hey sweetlips, are we still on for Tuesday night?" asked Dean as he smirked at Ginny.  
Ginny's eyes widened as she saw Harry break down more. 'Dean!' she thought 'what he said! What Harry saw! ' It was all finally coming back to her.

"Go to hell Dean" snapped Ginny. Harry quickly looked up to see if he had heard right.  
Dean gasped sarcastically "I'm hurt baby" Harry jumped up. He wanted to hit him again. He took a few steps toward Dean before Ginny stopped him.

Dean apparated quickly before Harry could move around Ginny. Harry looked down at Ginny's hands still placed gently on his chest.  
"I'm sorry Harry" she whispered "I'm so sorry."  
But before he could say anything she ran crying up to her room. Harry struggled to hold back his tears as he walked into the sitting room to collect his thoughts.

Chapter 11: Alone time.

Ron looked at Hermione and his mum. "Should we split up and talk to them?" he asked.  
"No" said Mrs. Weasley. Just as she was going to change the subject Hermione stood up and made another one of her recently famous dashes to the bathroom with Ron at her heels.

After closing the door behind him, Ron went and sat down next to his wife on the tiled floor. By the time, she was finished Ron looked like he was ready to throw up. Hermione sat back and put her head down on Ron's shoulder. Ron smiled and gently kissed the top of her forehead. "Ron, what on earth could be the matter with me?" she asked before standing up to brush her teeth. "I mean I felt fine last night and yet I still woke up this morning feeling like...ugh" Ron laughed at the last part. Hermione gave him a fierce look. "Would you like to go to St. Mungo's and see a healer?" asked Ron.  
"Actually, yeah I would... could we go after dinner?" asked Hermione.  
"Sure, anything for you love." replied Ron. "Ugh! I even look like ugh" commented Hermione.  
"No, you don't" laughed Ron "You look beautiful." Ron got up off the bathroom floor and walked over to Hermione. She opened her mouth to protest his comments when he leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione looked at him as he pulled away "where do you think you're going?" she asked before pulling him back down and giving him an intense enveloping kiss. Ron gently pressed her up against the bathroom door, hearing her gasp caused him to deepen their kiss. Ron slid his hands up Hermione's shirt. "Wait don't" she said before pulling them out "I... um just really don't want to be touched right now." Ron gave her a confused look. "oookay" he said slowly. They both jumped slightly as they heard a giggle and a light knock at the door.  
"Could the two of you come out here we need to have a chat." they heard Mrs. Weasley say. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and opened the door finding herself face to face with her mother-in-law.

Chapter 12: The lake did it!

"Ah newlyweds" sighed Mrs. Weasley "I believe I have the solution to your dilemma." Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then back to Mrs. Weasley.  
"With all due respect mum, Hermione has taken every nausea potion out there she's even taken that icky pink stuff the muggles use and she still feels horrid." supplied Ron.  
"Yes, well pregnancy isn't nausea now is it Ronald?" answered Mrs. Weasley.

Both Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. 'Think Hermione think... okay there was the puking yeah that's obvious.' she thought to herself 'Wait there were the roses just outside I usually don't smell them until I'm right in front of one but this morning it was as if a dozen of them were shoved in my face. Then I ate that grapefruit last week! I hate grapefruit!' "Holy merlin" she gasped out loud be for thinking ' Why didn't I see it how did I not recognize the signs!' Hermione looked over at Ron who looked like he was searching his own brain for something.

"Goodness me" blushed Hermione "But I don't understand we were careful and took all the precautions." Ron's whimper made her stop talking he looked like he finally found what he had been looking for. "That time at the lake," he said.

Both Mrs. Weasleys jumped up and down for a few seconds realizing what Ron had just said. "I'm going to have a baby, I'm going to be a mum!" gushed Hermione.  
"You're going to have a baby, I'm going to be a grandma!" cheered Mrs. Weasley. It was Ron's turn to look as if he was going to be sick. 'Breath' he said to himself 'so you're going to be a dad... it can't be all that bad!'

Ron fell to the ground with a loud THUD


	8. filler Rescue

Harry came running into the dining room from the sitting room. Ginny from her bedroom. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were leaning next to Ron trying to wake him up. Mrs. Weasley was dabbing her son's head with a wet wash rag. Harry laughed at their attempt.  
"You two are going about it the wrong way." Harry gently pushed Hermione and Mrs. Weasley away. Harry then stepped in to the kitchen and retrieved a pot of cold water. "Harry, we don't want to shock him." Hermione said in protest.  
"Oh, don't worry this is only the aftershock." he replied.  
Harry positioned himself just right in front of Ron, smiled and then yelled, "RON WAKE UP THEY HAVE CANCELLED THE QUIDDICH WORLD CUP!" Ron sat straight up with a  
"WHAT!" As soon as he did he got a face full of water. Ron eyed Harry as everyone laughed at him.  
"You know" said Harry " You would figure that after ten years you would stop falling for that but I guess not!"  
Hermione cleaned up the water with the flick of her wand and continued laughing. "are you alright Ron?" asked Ginny.  
"Yeah" said Ron. "The last thing I remember..." Ron suddenly became wide eyed again "...I'm going to be a dad"  
Ginny shrieked and hugged her brother. "I'm going to be an aunt! "she cried before grabbing ahold of Hermione.  
"Congratulations you two" smiled Harry.  
"Well" said Mrs. Weasley "As I was attempting to say earlier. You two need a proper wedding! So, Hermione, why don't you and I discuss this in the kitchen. You can help me with dinner."  
"I would love to" smiled Hermione. The two walked into the kitchen talking flower arranged centerpieces. Harry looked out the window at the dark night sky. 'Wow' he thought 'Time sure flies when you're fighting' He then looked up at Ginny who quickly turned away from him.

_

Ron sighed as he looked from Ginny to Harry. "Okay I'm starting to become really annoyed by this." he said breaking the silence. "Ginny, Harry was wrong for not telling you how he really felt about you. So, you really shouldn't tear yourself to pieces because you moved on. Harry, mate it's technically your fault that she moved on. If you wanted her to wait and stay true to you, you should have told her so."

Ron took a deep breath before he continued. "Let's put it this way shall we. Harry, say you were in Ginny's shoes, the woman you loved was going off to fight the war without you. Before she left she gave no hint that she loved you no sign whatsoever. Not even a goodbye! just a letter asking you to hold on to a few of her prized possessions. Now Ginny let's throw you into Harry's shoe's you are madly in love with... wait you are madly in love with my sister right mate?" Ron asked causing Ginny to giggle. The look on Harry's face never left though he was serious and sad at the same time he looked at Ron and nodded.

"Good" said Ron watching Ginny's face suddenly turn into the look of guilt given when she walked it to the room, after Dean told her whole world she hadn't waited for Harry to come home. "now I can continue... Ginny picture this huge war and everyone you know is fighting it. But you know you're the only one who could stop it. So instead of telling the man you love how you feel, you wait. Because you know he's stubborn and if he knew that you truly loved him he would put his life in danger and come after you to help you. So, you don't. After some time, the war has ended and you come home hoping and praying that he loved you enough to wait around for him, so that the two of you could start a life together. But when you get home you discover he's been dating and in relationships and didn't even think twice about you."

Ron sat quietly looking at the two of them look at each other. By the looks on their faces he could tell he did good. But he wasn't done as there was still more he wanted to say he just wanted to add a bit of a dramatic effect. 'Here goes everything. He thought. "As for Ginny's actions while we were gone... you really can't say much Harry." Ginny's eyes got wide and she looked at Ron. "I mean!" he said quickly "Harry you're not very pure yourself. I think I'm going to get out of here before I dig myself into a hole."

Ron took Ginny's hand than placed it in to Harry's. Each hand grasped the other and Ron smiled. "Ginny your reckless without Harry, and Harry your hopeless without Ginny. Your both an emotional truck wreck without the other. Take it from me, being in love is not something to hide. When you get that chance to experience it; grab it!"

Ron smiled as he walked out of the room walking into the kitchen. 'Now to my mother and wife!' He thought confidently. Ron burst into the kitchen "Okay woman" he said strongly "I don't want any lace or fluffy frilly things! If this turns out to be another Yule Ball I'm out!" Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione looked at Ron with shock. Then Ron smiled and they both burst out laughing. "What?" asked Ron his smile fading.

"Nothing dearest." laughed Mrs. Weasley. "I think were both just imagining you in your dress robes from forth year, in front of an altar."

Both woman started to burst out laughing again. "Will anyone ever take me seriously?" Ron pouted.

"Awe" laughed Hermione "come on you can help us cook."

"Yeaaaaay" said Ron unenthusiastically.


	9. Lost

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #292929;"Chapter 15: Lostbr / br / Harry gently ran his thumb over Ginny's knuckles. "So" he began "What do you think has gotten into Ron?" br / br / "I'm not sure" sighed Ginny looking everywhere but at Harry. "Maybe he's finally lost it and gone mental. It is Ron so it does explain his very insightful lecture." br / br / Harry laughed at Ginny's comment than smiled. "Then again" continued Ginny "He is married to Hermione." Harry dropped his smile and rolled his eyes, "Why do people keep saying that? Okay, yes, he's married to Hermione but it's not like she plants these ideas into his head. Ron does have a brain you know and he does, on the occasion, use it!" br / br / Ginny blushed than looked down at her hand in Harry's. 'Oh my' she thought while jerking it away suddenly becoming aware of the fact that her and Harry were still holding hands. Harry gripped her hand so she couldn't let go. br / br / "Harry let go of my hand" she whispered. br / br / "No" he said bravely "I love you Gin, and you're not going anywhere until we talk." br / br / "So sorry to break your heart Harry but you have to let go." Ginny said sturnfully. "Why?" asked / Ginny drew in a deep breath 'this is going to murder him' she thought. "Harry, you have to let go of my hand because I have to go upstairs and get ready for a date." she said seriously. br / br / Harry looked at her for just a moment before blurting out "a date?!" br / br / "Yes Harry, I have a date." whispered Ginny. br / br / "So just cancel it." he said with a hint of / br / "I can't Harry." she said. br / br / "And why the hell not?" he asked / br / "Because Harry" she snapped. "You just don't go cancelling dates with your boyfriend to talk with an ex-buea!" Harry felt like someone had just knocked the air out of his lungs. Harry loosened his grip on Ginny's hand allowing it to slide down his fingers dropping gracefully onto her lap. br / br / "You have a... a... boy...boyfriend" he stammered out. br / br / "Yes" she squeaked. Harry bit his lip. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like the idea of Ginny moving on had hit him all over again. He knew she was seeing guys. He had seen her with Seamus almost a year ago. But he didn't think she'd be involved in an actual relationship. 'what if it's really serious' he thought to himself ' if they love each other I'll lose her forever.' Harry stood up and made his way to the kitchen making sure he didn't look at her on the way. br / br / Harry immediately headed for the liquor cabinet and grabbed out a bottle of firewhiskey. 'I can't handle this right now' he thought. Harry sat down at the island in the middle of the room and began to chug the bottle. Gulping down the tainted liquid, drowning away all his thoughts and emotions. Harry was fully aware of the six eyes staring a hole into the back of his head but he didn't care. He needed to enter a completely different world. Away from the aching pain of his heart./span/p 


	10. Chapter 16

sorry y'all my step daughter had a baby and i became a grandparent! then family drama ensued smh... whatever lol g-ma at 30! gah i feel old. okay so this was written just after my grandfather died so its title chapter is a dedication. enjoy folks!

Chapter 16: Dedicated to my Hot Rod Grandpa

Harry felt one hand on his shoulder an another around his hand that clung to the bottle. He whimpered as Ron pulled away the bottle of Fire Whiskey that was now half empty. He could hear Hermione whisper to Mrs. Weasley about something not being very serious and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What would you know, your happily married to this saint." Harry snapped at Hermione referring to Ron.

Ron held up a hand at Hermione to stop her from lashing back. Harry suddenly felt the consequences of his actions. His mind started to cloud and he could feel a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ron. Harry laughed.

"First Ronald I'm severely buzzed when I'd like to be really fucking drunk. And second." he said before taking a deep breath and letting out an even deeper sigh. "Second, I'm going to die a miserable old bachelor with a cat!"

"Speaking of Filch" chimed in Hermione. 'Maybe if I change the subject and get his mind off things, he won't be tempted to finish that bottle.' she thought to herself. "A letter came for you. It's from Hogwarts."

Ron looked at Hermione for a moment 'What is she up to' he thought before turning his attention back to Harry. "I don't want it." snorted Harry. "Not unless it's a job offer to become the new Caretaker. Which I know it's not. A galleon say's that it's asking me to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And I really don't feel up to taking a job like that right now. Therefore, I don't want that letter."

"I'll take that bet." said Ron. Everyone looked at him wide eyed. Hermione smacked him upside the head for even thinking about betting. "OW! what?!" asked Ron. "Come on it's not like I don't have the galleon to lose _and_ it will get him to open the letter!" Harry thought about it for a second. Suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to prove Ron Wrong he smiled." Alright Ron, you're on." The two shook hands on the bet as Mrs. Weasley handed Harry his letter. Out loud Harry read...

"Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,

I Headmistress McGonagall, regret to inform you that your house elf, Kreacher, has passed. He died in his sleep last night. As to his wishes, we have beheaded the dear and placed him on the wall at number twelve Grimmauld Place next to his mother and other ancestors. My condolences once again.

Yours truly,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Harry started laughing as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a galleon and handed it to Ron. Harry's mind slipped back to Ginny as he reached for the bottle of Fire Whiskey. His laughing seemed to grow colder as he did this. Hermione was the first to notice and she nudged Ron in the ribs. Ron grabbed ahold of the bottle first and looked at Harry shaking his head slightly. "No mate." stated Ron. "Not until you tell me what's going on. But even then, I'm not promising I'm going to give it back."

"Fine" said Harry "I'll just grab another bottle."

"No" said Ron rather forcefully "You are going to tell us what's going on."

"Why does anything have to be wrong for a man to drink?" asked Harry.

"Harry I'm your best mate. You sir don't chug whole bottles of Fire Whiskey for no particular reason." stated Ron.

"Fine" sighed Harry. "It's Ginny."

"What about her?" asked Ron "When I left it looked like she really took to heart what I said."

"Well, Ginny Has a.." he began but stopped abruptly as Ginny walked into the room. 'She looks stunning' he thought to himself.

Ginny had put on a blue denim mini skirt that showed off her flawless legs and a black fitted top that hugged her every curve. "Well I'm off." announced Ginny as she walked out the door.

Harry stared at the door where she had just been when he heard a male voice say, "Hey beautiful." He jumped out of the seat and lunged for the door tripping over the throw rug on the floor and his feet. But by the time he reached the exit the couple had already apparated out of site.

Harry slid down the frame of the door and stared out at the lawn.

"Ginny." continued Harry. "Has a boyfriend." Harry heard a few Gasps and a sigh.

Ron looked at Harry and felt his pain. He grabbed the bottle of Fire whiskey off the counter and walked over to his best friend. Harry looked up at Ron as he offered him the bottle. Harry muttered 'thanks' to Ron when he accepted the bottle. Ron sighed again and walked out of the kitchen into the dining room to set the table for dinner, ignoring the stares of disbelief he was receiving from his mother and wife.


End file.
